Temeo
by FurryFeet
Summary: The story of Merry, Pippin and Frodo, starting from the day Frodo finds out he is leaving for Hobbiton. R/R
1. Default Chapter

T`imeo-'I fear' in Latin.  
  
This is the story about what Pippin Took experienced when Frodo moved to Hobbiton with Bilbo. I have no idea how old he was at the time, if anyone knows the ages of all three of the hobbits at that particular time I would love to know. I'm going to give him a role as if he were 11 or 12 in human years.  
  
I'm going to try and actually weave all my M/P stories into this one long one. So don't expect it to be finished any time soon, I would like it to be one that everyone is eager to read when it is updated.  
  
The 'I Fear' part, well, Pippin fears being alone.  
  
Enjoy  
  
  
  
It was early afternoon and a perfect day. Many hobbits would say it was dreary and stay inside, but the dark windy days intrigued little Pippin and he would walk long and hard into the green lands. Pippin had done this very thing today and he was beginning to tire when he reached the forest. He sat down near a tree and listened to the wind blow. Pippin was very independent for his age. Though he didn't mind being alone for a walk some times the fear of being deserted by his family or friends startled him when he thought of it, it was frightening to him. But only one person knew this and that was Merry. He had never told anyone else not even Frodo, who at the time lived at Brandyhall with Merry.  
  
There were a lot of things that Frodo didn't know. Like how much the little Took liked him and how attached he was to his older cousin. Pippin pondered telling him many times and found himself doing so again, when he heard f all things Frodo, laughing? He had run into his two cousins and even his sisters on some of these expeditions before so it was no surprise to him when he saw Frodo behind a tree reading and laughing out loud. Pippin couldn't read all that well so he was a little confused at his cousin laughing as if he had just head a joke when no one was around. He snuck up behind the tree and leaned over Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"What's so funny cousin Frodo?" He whispered.  
  
"Pippin!" Frodo gasped. "I hadn't expected you sill Took."  
  
"Well, I'm here." Pip announced.  
  
"Your out rather far today." Frodo observed as Pippin sat down in front of him.  
  
"You are too." Pip came back defensively.  
  
Frodo raised his eyebrows. "You've been listening to Merry too mush, you should respect your elders." Frodo laughed.  
  
Hearing a noise they both turned around.  
  
"Elders, my furry foot, Frodo Baggins!" Came Merry's voice as he popped out of a bush.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin jumped and went to hug his cousin.  
  
"Oh, Pip get off you saw me this morning." Merry said pushing at the little hobbit.  
  
Frodo laughed as Merry rolled his eyes. When Pippin let go, Merry plopped onto the ground and shoved Pippin with him, ruffling his curly hair.  
  
"Frodo, I don't appreciate you speaking of me in such a way to my little apprentice."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about Merry."  
  
"Oh YOU are worried about MY influence, well show the little one what you swiped this morning." Merry said motioning to the book in Frodo's hands.  
  
"Well um…uh.." Frodo stammered.  
  
"Go on show him."  
  
Frodo handed the book to Pippin and he was surprised to see it was pink and had little roses on it. It was his sister Pearl's diary.  
  
"FRODO!" Pippin said out of surprise and shock mixed with fear that his sister would blame him for it. Merry then swiped the book from Pippin and read aloud to the group about when Pippin was a little hobbit baby throwing up everywhere.  
  
They all laughed even Pippin when they got to the part where Pearl explained her having to clean it up.  
  
A while later after hearing story after story Pippin collapsed in laughter onto some out lying roots of a tree? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up he saw Frodo and Merry looking in horror over his shoulder and he knew it was Pearl.  
  
When Pearl finally marched the three boys back to Brandyhall, where the Pippin's immediate family was staying a while not far really from their permanent home, they were swamped with many adults; there was extra company. It was their uncle Bilbo. All the grownups were milling around. The women were planning supper while the men hovered over Bilbo with questions and talk of Hobbiton and other business. Frodo and Pippin both ran to Bilbo and received a hug each, while Pearl stood back and huffed from afar. Merry sneaked past her to Bilbo and received his.  
  
"Well, Peregrin Took, how my tiny hobbit aye!?"  
  
"Very well uncle Bilbo." Pip answered.  
  
"And Meriadoc?"  
  
"Fine sir."  
  
Then Bilbo turned to Frodo.  
  
"And my closest young relative?"  
  
"Very good uncle." Frodo said smiling.  
  
"Good, I have news I think you'll be glad to hear son."  
  
Bilbo said and then to Pippins despair took Frodo with him to another room.  
  
Pippin began to fallow but Merry gave him a disapproving look. Pippin frowned at him and as soon as Merry was hauled into the kitchen for extra help he went in the direction taken by his two older relatives. When he reached the door of the third study he stopped and listened, it was the room all right. He smashed hi ear to the door and listened carefully.  
  
Small little tears began to form in his eyes. And they fell to the wooden floor as he heard of Bilbo's plans. To make it worse Frodo seemed very happy about the whole thing.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He abruptly turned thinking it was his mother wanting him, but found it was Merry and tried to hide his tears.  
  
"Pippin your mum want….Pippin what's wrong?"  
  
Pippin didn't answer, he simply fled down the hall to Merry's room where he had been sleeping and curled up in his bed and cried. When Merry arrived at his door he knocked.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
"I don't want to talk." He sniffled.  
  
"Too bad." Merry said opening the door and walking too Pippin.  
  
He sat down on the foot of the bed. "What happened?"  
  
Pippin sat up and told him what he had heard. Frodo was leaving with Bilbo and he was happy he was leaving. Then he cried again. Merry pulled the little Took to him and held him a while.  
  
A few moments later Merry's mother came to the door.  
  
"Merry where's Pippi……" She stopped when she saw that the little hobbit was sleeping in Merry's arms. She smiled. And Merry smiled sadly back. She noticed the dried tears on both their faces and understood, being privy to the news already.  
  
"I won't expect you for supper." She said and left for the kitchen.  
  
TBC… 


	2. chapter 2

Timeo part two.  
  
  
  
When Merry had pried Pippin's sleeping hands off, he walked through the halls until he came to Frodo's room and sat in the rocking chair next to the fireplace. The fire had been kept up all day and must have just been stoked because it was blazing and very warm in the chair. He waited for Frodo quietly running through what he was going to say.  
  
When Frodo entered his room the fire had died down low and he did not see Merry sitting in the chair.  
  
"Frodo." He heard as he went to his closet. He slowly turned hearing the intense seriousness of the voice that he identified as Merry's.  
  
"Merry." He answered, shyly seeing his cousin was not here to talk on anything happy.  
  
"Don't tell me, because I know." Merry said glaring.  
  
"You know then that I'm leaving?" Frodo answered with newfound confidence.  
  
Then he began to pull out his nightclothes while Merry got up from his chair and came closer. "Yes I know. Do you want to know how I know?" He challenged.  
  
Frodo could not answer, he wasn't sure why Merry was so angered.  
  
"Because." He said in little more than a whisper. "There's a little hobbit- lad in my room that's cried himself to sleep because of it."  
  
"Oh, Pippin." Frodo cringed.  
  
"Merry you must understand I meant not to hurt Pippin, I love him as much as you do."  
  
"Do you?" Merry glared again. Frodo's eyes turned thoughtful.  
  
"Perhaps I do not." His eyes fell.  
  
"Frodo I don't want you to leave either." Merry finally said, betraying his emotions.  
  
"Merry, I'm sorry I truly am. For Pippin and you. I don't do this to hurt anyone. But don't you see, I can really have a family, we can celebrate our birthdays together and you know Bilbo has always been like a father to me."  
  
"Then we aren't enough? You have a Hall full of relations at your disposal, because of your situation they are willing to do most of anything for you and you only want old Bilbo and his hole In Hobbiton?!"  
  
There was silence and Frodo again could not answer or meet his younger cousin's gaze.  
  
At length Merry spoke again. "I'm sorry Frodo, it's not my place. But…" He turned to look directly at him. "You have deeply hurt someone very precious to me. Be glad that I understand, some would not." With that Merry turned and left, closing Frodo's door and leaving him in darkness. Frodo sunk into his chair and cried.  
  
Merry opened his own door and stepped inside to see Pippin still asleep on his bed.  
  
He changed and moved Pippin over just enough to fit and laid down, before he fell asleep he felt the little hobbit curl up to him and again fall into sleep.  
  
//////////  
  
When morning came Merry awoke strangely alone. He looked around his room and there was no sign of Pippin.  
  
After he got dressed he headed to the dinning room, surly he would find Pippin there. But when he got there breakfast had been served too much of the household, but Pippin was not among them. In a panic Merry fled the room and went out the door. It was a pleasant day but that didn't help at all, Pippin was a good hider. And as far as Merry was concerned that is what the little Took was doing, hiding. Merry searched all around the 'Hall' and in every nook and cranny he could think of. Then he set off over the fields to the woods alone in search of his lost cousin.  
  
Frodo watched from a far off, keeping only close enough to see where Merry was going.  
  
He soon lost sight of him how ever and was lurking in the woods before he knew it with no idea where Merry had gone. Before he could react he was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Frodo!?" He heard from on top of him. It was Pippin.  
  
When Frodo opened his eyes Pippin was fearfully pulling away and retreating into the bushes.  
  
"Go away Frodo." He heard a little voice squeak in the bush.  
  
"What ever for Peregrin?"  
  
"Because I do not wish to speak with you right now." Came a sad reply.  
  
"Did you see Merry come by?"  
  
"Yes." It was so small Frodo strained to hear it.  
  
"Then why did you not call to him?" Frodo asked not really wondering why as much as to just get him to talk.  
  
"He's only going to take me home and try to tell me it's alri….Oh no you don't I'm not talking to you." He spat.  
  
Frodo laughed. "You sure seem to be talking a lot, for not talking to me."  
  
No answer.  
  
'"I see then." Frodo said. He began to panic, what if Pippin had snuck off from behind the bush and his next attempt would be in vain? He spoke anyway.  
  
"Pippin, I understand that you are hurt  
  
. Not only because of my leaving, but because I seem happy about it. I'll tell you know, I'm very happy to go live with Uncle Bilbo, but not happy about leaving this place. It's my home. And I'm nowhere near happy about leaving you! I'm sorry you heard before I could explain to you." He stopped not sure if Pippin had heard.  
  
"Pippin, I'll write very often. Merry can read my letters to you and write some for you."  
  
His head dropped, Pippin must have left. He closed his eyes. But then he felt little arms wrap around him at his waist and he felt a curly head, rest against his chest.  
  
His eyes opened and Pippin spoke, his voice muffled against the fabric of Frodo's clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran away Frodo, will you forgive me?" Frodo smiled.  
  
"Oh no Pippin will you forgive me for not coming right away to you and telling you what it was I planned to do, and asking you?"  
  
"Of course." Pippin said, lifting his head to look up at Frodo.  
  
"Then lets go find Merry, I'm sure he's almost lost out here."  
  
TBC… 


	3. chapter 3

Timeo part three  
  
Ok please review; I am not getting any reviews!!  
  
I don't like writing without feedback. But I'll probably finish it anyway. MAYBE!  
  
  
  
While Frodo and Pippin were looking for him, Merry was just reaching the Brandywine.  
  
He sat on the bank in defeat. Folding his arms around himself he began to cry and anger towards Frodo ounce again bubbled to the surface.  
  
Meanwhile Frodo sent Pippin home saying he would find Merry. As he neared the river he heard crying. Merry. He slowly approached the younger hobbit and knelt behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Merry jumped in surprise thinking it to be Pippin, he smiled. But it quickly turned to a frown as he realized it was Frodo. And then before Frodo could say anything, Merry shoved him to the ground.  
  
"You think your better than us!" He growled. He would not hurt Frodo any further, not physically anyway. He only stood above him and yelled.  
  
"Well, since you thought you were better, Pippin has run away!"  
  
"Merry please."  
  
"NO! You please…." He broke down.  
  
"Don't leave us." Merry fell on the ground and cried.  
  
"Merry, I found Pippin, I sent him home." Frodo whispered.  
  
Merry sniffed. "I'm sorry Frodo, it's not right for me to be so angry at you."  
  
"But you are, I'm glad you don't hide it from me." Frodo laughed.  
  
"You really want to go to Hobbiton?"  
  
Frodo was silent for a moment.  
  
"Merry, do you realize, were half way to Hobbiton now?"  
  
Merry looked around him.  
  
"I'll not be so far away." He smiled.  
  
"I suppose we can manage. How is Pippin?"  
  
Frodo took a deep breath.  
  
"It took some coaxing, but I got him to come out of hiding. I told him you'd write me letters for him, so you're drafted."  
  
Merry laughed. "You can't stand my hand writing!"  
  
"Only till he learns to write." Frodo said.  
  
Finally everyone was at the table for supper that evening and all was well, though there was a hint of sadness in the air surrounding little Pippin. Frodo was sure to pay extra attention to the little one. When supper was over Frodo and his two cousins excused themselves from the table and retired to one of the many sitting rooms. Frodo sat himself in a chair and began to read while Merry and Pippin watched him intently.  
  
"He's going to turn just like Bilbo." Pippin whispered.  
  
Frodo had always been a bookworm, but now that he was going to live with old Bilbo, it was certain he would do hardly anything but study and read. Frodo laughed inwardly, glad to torture his cousins with his endless reading once more. He was leaving in a week.  
  
Finally Frodo put the book down and leaned back in the chair, studying the two hobbits before him and then at length he spoke.  
  
"OK, I've got a week before I leave. Are we all alright with one another?"  
  
Merry and Pippin were silent. Then a moment later Pippin spoke.  
  
"Yes, I'll just have to learn to write and lean the way to Hobbiton!" He smiled.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
